The Word You Say When You Screw Up
by theLonelystart
Summary: Disgust knew she owed Sadness an apology for everything that transpired in the past. Too bad Disgust was terrible at them.


**A/N: I'm shocked that I've already cranked out another fanfic today. And thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed 'An Affliction Over Affection'. (Special thanks to Shadowjonathan, Tmntfan4ever, Space Toaster, and rivera jocabed y (sorry for butchering your name, the program kept deleting it for no reason) for the supportive reviews, you have no idea how good it feels to know that someone liked your work enough to leave a few words of their own. Thank you so much to Spirit Soldier, Super-Spyro-2015, Shadowjonathan, rivera jocabed y, TurtleLover101 for the favorites! I wasn't expecting to get favorites this fast!) In regards to 'An Affliction Over Affection- I wasn't planning on writing another chapter or a sequel, but I'm kind of considering it now.**

* * *

Disgust groaned inwardly and gave the stocky blue Emotion another glance. She wasn't good at apologies…at all. In fact, Disgust couldn't even remember the last time she said 'sorry' to anyone. The word just wasn't in her vocabulary because she's never had to say it.

Well…not never.

There were a few times when she could've apologized. Like the time when she _literally_ scared the pants off Fear, or the time when she spilled glitter all over Anger while he was sleeping. Not to mention the time when she _kinda_ threw Joy to the ground just to stop Riley from indulging herself in the five second rule.

That was justified, right? I mean- Riley's not a hobo, she can't just pick food off the floor!

 _What am I thinking? That totally warranted an apology!_ Disgust frowned, sinking into the couch miserably. _You know you owe Sadness this apology, you're the only one who hasn't done it yet! Just go, be like 'hey, sorry', and repaint your nails!_ She inspected her polish with a scowl. _Ew. They're chipped. Maybe I should do that first._

* * *

Disgust was back on the couch again. It'd been five days…okay- _a week_ , a whole frickin week- and she still hadn't apologized to Sadness. She knew she had to, but she still wasn't sure what to say. So far she'd rehearsed three different apologies.

" _Sorry you make Riley miserable." Wow, I sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself!_

" _Sorry for being such a jerk." Okay, that was better._

" _Ew, how long have you been wearing that sweater?" Aaaaand back to square one._

Disgust winced at her own incompetence. Could she really not apologize to Sadness just because of her own selfish pride? For once, Disgust was disgusted in herself.

And that just wouldn't do.

* * *

"Whew…okay…here I go," Disgust murmured. She wearily approached the blue Emotion, taking small procrastinating steps, until she was standing…nowhere near her.

 _UGH, come on! I got this…I got this like I've got the best outfit._ She thought, taking bigger, more deliberate steps until finally…

"Oh…hey, Disgust. Am I in your way?" Sadness sighed.

"No, um…I was just looking for you," Disgust replied, rubbing her neck awkwardly. This was going to be loads of fun, wasn't it?

This seemed to peak Sadness's interest. No one's sought her out just to talk to her before. She cocked her head to one side and furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"To say…argh, I don't know…to say I'm sorry…and stuff," Disgust mumbled, eyes pasted on the floor. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for a response.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah... _you know_ , that thing you say when you screw up?"

"For what?"

 _Ugh, now I have to explain it to her? Okay- how about this?_

" _I'm stupid, Sadness! I've been procrastinating this for a whole seven days now because I don't want to admit how awful we've…I've been to you…we ignored you for so long that we forgot you were even there sometimes. But I think I get it now. You're just as important as the rest of us. Heck! Probably more important than I am…but I should've told you this a week ago. I feel like an idiot…_

"…I'm sorry," Disgust whispered. Then she narrowed her eyes. _Hold up, did I just say all that sappy garbage out loud? ARRGH! Who's going to take me seriously n-oof!_

Sadness had her arms wrapped tightly around Disgust's shoulders in a warm hug.

Disgust's eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead. _This is new._

Sadness pulled away gently, a faint smile easing its way onto her lips. "You've never said anything like that to me before…I was starting to think you didn't care."

The green Emotion shrugged nonchalantly," Eh, that's just because I ran out of sarcasm." Then she smirked. "Teasing."

Sadness smiled again.

* * *

"Alright people, another successful day!" Joy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Riley's asleep so who's up for Dream Duty?" Her eyes darted around the room excitedly. "Anger! _You_ look like you could use some sweet dreams!"

Anger growled, glaring at the screen with resentment. "If that stupid gum commercial weasels its way into one of these dreams I'm going to break the console!"

Joy tried really hard not to hear that one before joining the others in the bedroom. As she was getting ready for bed, she caught Disgust seated by herself with a container of nail polish and decided that now was as good a time as ever to say-

"Hey Disgust," Joy said, sitting beside her friend.

"Joy," Disgust said distractedly, squinting at her nails and frowning for the umpteenth time that day. _You will cooperate this time, nail polish!_

"So…I saw what you did today."

"Did what?" she mumbled.

"What you said to Sadness. I think you did a really good thing. She doesn't just smile like that, you know? And I've been trying to make her feel more welcome ever since the…incident and, well, I think you helped her out."

Disgust just shrugged a shoulder and made a small disinterested noise…but beneath her hard exterior she felt something warm and uplifting.

She felt good.

"It was nothing."


End file.
